In The Morning
by Anzel Silver
Summary: When Kurt was little, he hated thunder storms. But there was always a gentle someone to kiss him good night. He's glad that he has someone now to do the same.


A/N: Presented without comment. Glee does not belong to me. Lullaby For A Stormy Night belongs to Vienna Teng (that magnificent woman.)

* * *

><p>Kurt hated storms. When the sky got angry and dark and water poured down like it was the end of the world. He hated feeling so scared when the white light flashed across his bed and the thunderous booms seemed so close they may as well have been inside the house.<p>

On nights like these, Kurt would usually run to his parents bed room. He would like nothing more than to jump out of bed and snuggle up between his mommy and daddy. But Daddy was so sleepy when he came home and a bit grumpy too. He didn't even eat a fourth slice of pizza like he did every Thursday, which meant that he was upset about something. And his mommy was tired too. She hadn't been feeling well lately so Daddy had to take her to the hospital a lot and every time she came back, she looked thinner and pale. It scared Kurt because her usually radiant self seemed to have dulled to a shell of what she used to be. Kurt hated the hospital for making her like that.

He brings his teddy bear closer to his chest and yelps when another BOOM occurs outside, pulling his blanket over his head. He cries into his bear as quietly as he could. He didn't want to wake mommy and daddy up, but he was so scared. He wanted Daddy to make the noises stop and he wanted his mommy to tell those monsters outside go away. But he had to be a big boy, like his teacher said so he didn't cause his parents any more trouble.

But he really, really wants to.

He suddenly feels a familiar presence next to his bed and all thoughts of being the considerate child fade from memory and lets himself be selfish. He throws his arms around his mommy's tiny waist, sobbing into her sleeping gown. She brushes his hair, climbs onto the bed and pulls him into her lap. Something is in her hand but Kurt doesn't see it, he's too busy crying when another crack of lightning flashes outside his window.

The room is suddenly filled with a tinkling music so soft that Kurt has to strain himself to hear the melody as well as the gentle voice that follows it, guiding him into sleep.

_Little child, be not afraid._  
><em>The rain pounds harsh against the glass,<em>  
><em>like an unwanted stranger,<em>  
><em>there is no danger <em>  
><em>I am here tonight.<em>

_Little child, be not afraid._  
><em>Though thunder explodes <em>  
><em>and lightning flash <em>  
><em>illuminates <em>  
><em>your tear stained face.<em>  
><em>I am here tonight.<em>

_And someday you'll know,_  
><em>that nature is so.<em>  
><em>This same rain that draws you near me, <em>  
><em>falls on rivers and land.<em>  
><em>And forests and sand,<em>  
><em>makes the beautiful world that you see <em>  
><em>in the morning.<em>

* * *

><p>'Why does mommy keep getting sick?' he thinks to himself as he watches the doctor go through another procedure. After a year of treatment, Mommy couldn't leave the hospital anymore. Daddy said it was because the hospital was cleaner than their house, it would be better for her to stay here where the doctors can keep a close eye. But Kurt didn't like the doctor. He kept asking question after question and mommy looked so sleepy. Kurt wanted to kick the doctor and yell at him to leave her alone. He already did it once and was almost kicked out of the room, his daddy had to calm him down. He had to behave if he wanted to stay with Mommy. He looked out the window, the rain pouring heavily outside.<p>

When Daddy left to talk to the doctors outside, his mommy called him over to her side. He held her hand, which was a lot smaller than his own and that frightened him. Mommy's hands were bigger before. Why was she getting so small? He started to sob and when she asked him why, he couldn't give her an answer, just kept bawling and gasping out, "I'm scared, mommy, I'm scared!"

He doesn't notice his mommy reaching over to her bag and pulling something out of it until a familiar song filled the air and a hand brushes his cheeks to wipe away the tears.

_Little child, be not afraid._  
><em>The storm clouds mask your beloved moon.<em>  
><em>And its candlelight beams <em>  
><em>still keep pleasant dreams. <em>  
><em>I am here tonight.<em>

_Little child, be not afraid._  
><em>The wind makes creatures of our trees. <em>  
><em>And the branches to hands <em>  
><em>they're not real, understand,<em>  
><em>And I am here tonight.<em>

_And someday you'll know, _  
><em>that nature is so. <em>  
><em>This same rain that draws you near me,<em>  
><em>falls on rivers and land.<em>  
><em>And forest and sand <em>  
><em>makes the beautiful world that you see,<em>  
><em>in the morning.<em>

* * *

><p>Kurt watched the window as the lightning flashed a few dozen miles away and the thunder clapped loudly over head. He felt the body next to him stiffen and a small whimper come out of said person. Kurt smiles down fondly, kissing the boy's curly hair. "Afraid of the storm?" He felt rather than saw the boy blush and buried his face into Kurt's neck, nodding slightly.<p>

"Don't be embarrassed, Blaine," Kurt whispered, "I used to be scared of the thunder too."  
>Blaine laughs in disbelief, "You? Frightened by thunder storms? Really?"<p>

Kurt poked him, "Why is that so hard to believe? I can help you the same way my…my mom helped me…" Blaine pulls away for a moment and tries to say something but doesn't get the chance because Kurt is already climbing out of bed so instead he protested "Hey wait, where are you going?"

The older boy chuckled, "No where, I'm just getting something. Hold on." He walks to his wardrobe, pulling out a drawer and digging into the back until he finds what he's looking for. It was a small, beautiful ornate box, covered in dust which Kurt wipes away delicately as he walks back to the bed. He sits next to his boyfriend who was leaning toward him to get a better look. "It's a music box my mother gave to me before she died. She would play it during rain storms when I got scared. I…I haven't taken it out in years but I think it can help you too."

He lies down and makes the boy do the same before he turns the little knob at the bottom. Once again in what seemed like centuries, the lovely and gentle chime of the song filled him up with some many memories. Blaine jumps a little when another thunder clap booms outside. Kurt pulls him into his arms and the words just flowed back naturally to him

_For you know, once even I was a _  
><em>little child,<em>  
><em>and I was afraid.<em>  
><em>But a gentle someone always came <em>  
><em>to dry all my tears <em>  
><em>trade sweet sleep for fears <em>  
><em>and to give a kiss goodnight.<em>

_Well, now I am grown _  
><em>And these days have shown <em>  
><em>Rain's a part of how life goes <em>  
><em>But it's dark and it's late <em>  
><em>So I'll hold you and wait <em>  
><em>'til your frightened eyes do close.<em>

And he swears as he's singing, he could hear his mothers voice along side his, just like they had all those years ago in the old house and in the hospital room.

_And I hope that you'll know, _  
><em>that nature is so. <em>  
><em>This same rain that draws you near me,<em>  
><em>Falls on rivers and land.<em>  
><em>And forests and sand <em>  
><em>makes the beautiful world that you see,<em>  
><em>in the morning.<em>

Blaine stiff body slowly relaxes and finally starts to sing along with Kurt. He kisses Blaine's temple as he reflects once again how lucky he was to have found another duet partner for this song. Maybe heaven did exist and his mother sent Blaine to him. Who knows? He tries to keep himself from crying. If his mom was still alive, he knows she would have loved to sing with the both of them. He could hear it. He can hear the three of them sing together.

_Everything's fine in the morning. _  
><em>The rain will be gone in the morning. <em>  
><em>But I'll still be here in the morning.<em>


End file.
